Revenge
by Humanoid
Summary: **UPDATES TOMORROW SOMETIME** Rated M, but should properly be rated higher. First two chapters are mild-mannered, be prepared for a proper reception between the Decepticon and Autobot in the third chapter. Written for primesleftservo in love and revenge for everything done against her.
1. Chapter 1

Soundwave found his prey.

His body hunched over the output screen, a blinking dot reflecting in his visor. His tentacles whirred in excitement as he stared intently at the signature. With the Prime disconnected would his team members think to protect the Autobot from Soundwave's threat? Hardly, the fools.

Soundwave trembled at the thought; the Autobot was his for the taking. The one Optimus fought so hard to protect lay at his fingertips. Soundwave straightened and hailed his leader.

"What is it Soundwave?" Megatron's grating voice broke through the images on screen, his glowing optics seemingly looking through Soundwave's plan. With a quick keystroke, Soundwave pushed his inquiry across.

_ Request: Attain prisoner for recreational purpose._

The request was not new perhaps Megatron would assume the same as usual; Soundwave had found a new toy to torture to death. Perhaps not, Megatron squinted at him through the screen his narrow red eyes trying to push past the shielding visor. Under scrutiny Soundwave relaxed his shoulders, pushed his frame into a nonchalant want. Any opportunity the Decepticon leader could find would only lead to Soundwave being watched. He didn't want to appear too eager to the ever-watchful master.

"Very well Soundwave. If you return with a blemish I might have to question your strength." Megatron turned away and the connection flickered away. That was the closest thing to a kind farewell Megatron offered but Soundwave had a feeling that would not be the last of it. His lighted tendrils brightened as they flashed back into him, he was excited for the first time in a long time. He was a hunter in this foreign night, and he would bring back his prey no matter the cost.

* * *

Ratchet's systems engaged, a hard reboot and a jumble of error messages electrified his circuitry, making his awaking a painful one. His optics onlined, just for a moment, then adjusted aperture to adapt to the dim light, focusing on the ceiling of an underground bunker. They flickered brighter, lighting up to see in his dank, dripping prison. Ratchet couldn't help the groaning emitting from his orifice, his joints squeaked, another sign of his outdated performance. He arched a little to stretch out his back and felt the pull of servo-cuffs. Everything lagged in his mind, his circuitry had trouble updating exactly what happened. But his audio sensors alerted him to a presence in the room, he turned, his mind buzzing with static which blasted away as soon as he saw the visor of his captor.

"S-soundwave."

Ratchet remembered with clarity the last encounter with the Decepticon's eyes and ears, and he had quivered by a rock in fear then too. Or the time Soundwave had taken the humans and witnessed the fall of their world. Behind the visor, the Decepticon remembered a different sort of feeling; one tainted by years of betrayal and deception, yet still remaining in the glowing spark of the intelligence officer. Ratchet kicked out to try and straighten, glaring at him with those intriguing optics, "Well, if you're going to take me apart you better start. I'm not getting any younger and in this mess of a place I'll rust if you keep standing there."

Soundwave didn't remark on the misconception, it was his purple counterpart Shockwave that liked taking Autobot's apart. Soundwave liked playing with them until they begged for death. This wasn't exactly the Nemesis, it was a dark underground bunker from all Ratchet could make of it, this was a secret torture chamber with no weapons of torture. Except the servo cuffs, which sent a small shock through his frame as he twisted his servos to flex the delicate joints. Soundwave trembled in what Ratchet could only assume was rage, but he was sorely mistaken.

Soundwave began pacing, he was trying to figure something out. Just as Ratchet watched him he knew that Soundwave was taking stock of him, looking at his figure, trying to figure something out. Soundwave had always remained curious, but what exactly made him curious about Ratchet would probably make his processor hang.

A snake-like tendril wrapped itself around the red and white Autobot's pede, pulling the mech closer to Soundwaves flat, delicate frame. Ratchet didn't struggle, he knew this would be a mental battle, one of waiting and opportunities, struggling would only amuse his captor. He only watched the Decepticon, maintaining a rigid position on the ground. Soundwave released him and stalked around to where his servos cramped in their tight bonds. The tendrils released his pedes, slithering down his frame causing an involuntary shiver on Ratchet's part; this was starting to get a little weird.

Soundwave reached down carefully, with his slender fingers he deactivated the servo clamps. When Ratchet pulled away he gently forced his servos back to him with his feelers and crouched down to inspect the Autobot's servos. Ratchet tilted his helm, his main harddrives kicking in to let a memory from deep down in his memory.

"W-what are you doing?" Ratchet struggled now, he didn't want to remember the time before the war when they were friends, and he didn't think Soundwave was wanting to travel to that time either. Not Decepticon, not _this _Decepticon and not now, not after…

Ratchet sagged a little, too many functions running at once in his processor and this last thought defeated him more than the shadowy figure crouched inspecting his servos. What was the use in fighting this Decepticon? This wasn't Megatron, harming Soundwave wouldn't bring back the chance to restore their world and it wouldn't halt the Decepticon cause. There was no point in fighting.

Soundwave stroked his digits, he remained curious of them, the way they were different, not even Knockout could rival the form of the Autobot medic. Why was Ratchet so different from others? All Decepticons had razor or blocky hands, meant for cutting and mangling, not at all like the fine delicately aligned seams on this medics servos. Soundwave put a little pressure on one, causing another groan from the medic.

Why did it hurt so damn much for Soundwave's pointy little claws to touch his servos? Ratchet writhed with pain, his memory flashing a reminder this had happened before, Orion Pax had been insistent on Ratchet staying away from the then-gladiator after he had found Ratchet pinned writhing in pain beneath the behemoth the first time. Ratchet was more than happy to oblige. Now however, this memory returned and he blurted out, "W-why are you doing this?"

Soundwave made no thought to answer, merely forced Ratchet to straighten the delicate digits of his servos for him to peer at. Ratchet felt his mental programs shutting down one by one and he closed his optics. Why was he here? What did this monster want with him? Couldn't he just be left alone?

Soundwave made a strange noise, causing Ratchet to jerk upwards, it was a soft whirr like a cooling fan kicking in. Ratchet gave a strange look to the Decepticon who looked perfectly contented to merely grasp at his servos in delight. Another pinch caused him to cry out, although it was painful, it activated an unused string of code deep within his spark, making him writhe away in fear of what could happen. Yet the Decepticon hung on, delighted with the reaction he received from the medical officer. He stroked another digit open and massaged its first joint, making a soft high pitched noise in delight. Ratchet yanked viciously against his captor, fear threatening to overrun his logical centers. Surprisingly enough, Soundwave responded by loosening his tendrils making Ratchet roll away and face him. He held his servos close to him, any notion to escape masked by his wariness of the deadly enemy.

But Soundwave sat down and reached out for Ratchet, cutting a soundbyte from who knows where of a pleading whisper, "Please."

Ratchet shut down the medical processes that demanded he help the pleading wasn't Soundwave's voice, that was probably the desperate plea of one of his victims, but Soundwave inched closer and Ratchet realized once again that for now he remained a prisoner _away_ from the Nemesis. He was Soundwave's secret and at his mercy. If the Decepticon merely wanted play, Ratchet couldn't help but oblidge.


	2. Chapter 2

This was the seventeenth visit since his capture. Soundwave came at odd times, and seemed to meld with the shadows, making it difficult to pinpoint exactly where the entrance to this strange place lay. It was human made, that much Ratchet knew, and it was frustrating because there was little much than a small computer to communicate, one perhaps Raf might access.

The thought pushed him into a dark place; he hated the humans. If Optimus was here he'd be able to tell Ratchet otherwise, to remind him of the need to protect them, but Ratchet tired of this world. Most of all he tired of this dark bunker. Strangely enough, he didn't tire of his visitor. It was the feeling, perhaps it was fear, but it welled up deep inside of him every time that blasted Decepticon stopped by. Ratchet knew he was in denial. His servos made him ache for the lithe Decepticon on more than one occasion. He had to subtly coax himself into directing all of his hate into Soundwave. The bitter pain of loss was a reminder of why he had every reason to writhe and kick and growl out every sophisticated curse word he knew at the intelligence officer as he came in. Ratchet had turned to that method to hopefully make it harder for the giant glitch to stop fondling his tools of the trade.

Not saying he didn't like it, the pain was still there, but the pinching turned into a dull ache that spread across his digits in a soothing pleasure. His servos worked remarkably well and once Soundwave had tried to clean them, which sent Ratchet into a fit that made him attack Soundwave. This, of course, remained a bad idea. Soundwave chose not to threaten and rather employed the Resonance Blaster again. Ratchet's processor static was enough to convince him not to try the fight again; he wasn't too sure how many direct hits from the sonic weapon were too many and he was none too keen on discovering such a number. So he stared as Soundwave stared down at him.

"I'm guessing your Decepticon leader hasn't squashed the Autobot uprising yet, or the humans." Ratchet greeted in his usual grump manner. He was getting less creative.

Soundwave made no movement to answer him, merely set the ration of Energon in front of him and crouched like an animal a little ways away to let him finish. Ratchet wondered if he was getting enough nutrition if a portion of his Energon went-

He was taking away Energon from the Decepticon's Ratchet chided himself as he drank the ration easily. Once he set the container aside Soundwave lurched forward, skittering like some kind of monster towards the Autobot. Ratchet felt his spark undulate. An obvious reaction of fear as Soundwave tendrils now wrapped around the Autobots midsection, scraping across his grille.

"Gentle. _Gently,_ Soundwave. I'm not a machine." Ratchet gruffed as he held his servos away, keeping them from the Decepticon like he was a sparkling. Soundwave hunched over the medical officers servos, teaming with delight and whirring happily. The noise was unnerving.

"Are you going to tell me anything?" Ratchet tugged with his servos when the Decepticon received too happy a reaction from his mid-level programming.

That made Soundwave stop, his smaller digits closes Ratchets and he tilted his visor up to the Autobot.

_Inquiry: Do you really want to know?_

Ratchet turned his face away, Soundwave watched as his optics dilated smaller and he closed them. The black servos in his trembled softly and Soundwave turned his visor to them. This was something new from the Autobot, he didn't like it. It put him off his mood, yet he felt he owed the Autobot something.

_Statement: Sometimes pleasure distracts us from pain._

Ratchet slumped down, Soundwave knew even if he continued that the Autobot had been defeated by his words and was no longer worthy prey, so he dropped his servos and stepped away, inside the rock was an elevator shaft that properly hid the radiation from the ground bridge. He had monitored the humans, it remained hard to convince himself it wasn't for the red and white Autobot. One of them was dead from toxic radiation. One had survived an explosion, however it remained to be seen how long the Autobot's could keep them safe. But Ratchet's mood made Soundwave stalk through the halls of the Nemesis like a predator on the prowl.

"Soundwave." Megatron's voice, this was not exactly a good time but he turned and straightened for his lord. Megatron looked down at him, glaring with red eyes, staring through his visor. "I see Knockout removed the paint scuffs from your side. You're not finished with your prisoner?"

Soundwave shrugged and shook his head, sending the silent message that the prisoner was simply too amusing and headstrong to offline as of yet. He wanted to break the Autobot's spirit entirely. This was something Megatron surely could agree with.

"Finish him soon." Megatron was angry about something, perhaps the identity of the Autobot that Soundwave kept guarded. Ratchet didn't encounter combat that often, and Megatron frequently wrote the medic off as "Optimus's lapdog". He believed simply that when the Prime was not around, Ratchet posed no threat. That left Smokescreen, Wheeljack or some unknown Autobot as Soundwave's prisoner of war. "I would hate to see my greatest asset distracted or outsmarted by Autobot treachery."

Soundwave did not like Megatron's tone of voice, but he merely replied assuring his leader the improbability of that kind of occurrence and the prisoner would be terminated. However, he felt the leader's optics boring into him as he dismissed himself. Megatron wanted his prisoner dead, and he wanted his eyes and ears in his total control.

But Megatron wasn't wrong. Ratchet's painful expression lingered in a repetitive playback. It wouldn't give Soundwave any satisfaction to assault him in that condition, yet there were other options that could bring both Autobot and Decepticon a welcome distraction from their pain.


End file.
